1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which control or prevent the spillage of fuel during fueling of nautical vessels and methods therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the fueling of pleasure boats, spillage of the fuel due to overfilling is common. Spillage of this sort occurs when, after the fuel tank reached capacity, excess fuel backs up through the filler tube (which connects the intake port to the fuel tank) or the vent tube (which provides venting for the fuel tank) and spills over onto the deck of the boat. Spillage can also occur due to turbulence in the water. Such spillage of toxic and highly flammable fluids results in environmental damage and poses a safety hazard to those on and off the boat.
Various devices have been proposed to prevent spillage of boat fuel. Examples of such devices are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,082,125; 5,027,965; 5,070,806; and 5,469,800. These references teach collection devices which include chambers to collect fuel that would otherwise spill over through the filler or vent tubes of boats. Once the fuel is collected by these devices, it remains in the chamber until manually emptied or disposed of.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,660, there is taught an overflow control device which is used during the fueling process as a funnel. This device consists of a clear plastic chamber through which one can observe any overflowing fuel and allow same to drain back into the fuel tank. This device is not permanently attached to the boat and cannot be removed until completely drained. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,199, a fuel filler cap is taught which includes a baffle for preventing overfilled fuel from spilling through the vent tube. No means of collecting the fuel is provided in this device.
Thus, none of the prior art devices provide an efficient means of collecting excess fuel and returning same to the fuel tank.